


an afterword

by rudimentaryflair



Series: AELDWS 2020 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Canon, Sonnets, and it turned out alright!, first time ive ever written one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudimentaryflair/pseuds/rudimentaryflair
Summary: They stood for what seemed like an eternity.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWS 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828894
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	an afterword

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 5 of the AELDWS 2020 challenge. 
> 
> Prompt: Mercy  
> Genre: Curtal Sonnet  
> Word Count: 11 Lines

They stood for what seemed like an eternity more  
at the crux of now and then, the wingbeats of something familiar  
falling over them, and it was there he grasped  
that love is love, and war is war,   
and hell only takes sinners.  
Love takes all men, because the heart never does things by halves,  
greedy like sleep,  
the twisted memory of lover sharpening her knives in the kitchen, his trigger finger,  
the way they used to fit together in the past.  
But he was never one to show mercy, and neither was Eames;  
they leave the airport, their hands clasped.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh RhymeZone, you are a godsend.


End file.
